


The Consequences of an Open Bar on Valentine's Eve

by RunaLiore



Series: D4DJ - AoTsuba [5]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Non-binary Tsukimiyama Nagisa, Trans Aoyagi Tsubaki, Trans Female Character, Trans Yano Hiiro, Unsuccessful Attempt at a Rondo Orgy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: After a pre-valentine's day show, the venue staff decide to cover the cost of all of Rondo's drink orders for the evening. They generally get varying degrees of messy drunk and Aoi soon realizes that she Absolutely needs to find Tsubaki and pull her aside into a private room so that she can unwrap her dress like a fancy chocolate.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi, Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi/Yano Hiiro/Tsukimiyama Nagisa
Series: D4DJ - AoTsuba [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Consequences of an Open Bar on Valentine's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I actually started writing this even before the Rondo vday event opened up properly - I ended up outlining this and writing the better half of it just based on the character card art. I adjusted the date here to be the day before valentine's, though, since their event begins on the 14th. 
> 
> The smut content here is fairly light but please enjoy the implications. 
> 
> Thank you to Demonladys for beta reading! And thank you to fragilesoftmachines for coming up with these absurd cocktails!
> 
> As always, Tsubaki is a trans woman. Hiiro is a trans woman. Aoi is a soft butch lesbian any pronouns. Nagisa collects all the fun and shiny genders they like and wears them like accessories.

Standing room only, perfect acoustics, and a crowd that hung on every beat and word – Rondo’s February 13th pre-valentine’s day performance ended on a second encore to a storm of frantic applause. The venue for the evening was a bit smaller than their usual shows in Alter Ego but incredibly grand, apparently a renovated concert hall made from a much older western style manor house. They’d prepared for this night for weeks, practiced a new song on unreasonably short notice, and fought against an unruly wiring system that nearly burned out one of Nagisa’s amps halfway through the first set. Needless to say, when the stage manager thanked them for their work and told them that all their drinks for the evening would be on the house, the members of Rondo beat a direct path to the bar.

That was an hour ago and now, Aoi was feeling delightfully buzzed off of the cocktails she’d sampled. Perhaps a bit too buzzed. Out of a sense of exacting curiosity, Aoi compelled herself to try each of the special valentine’s day drinks on offer. Well, most of them…

> The Promised Rose-Garden: Rosehip syrup, rosewater, gin, lime juice and tonic, finished with a dash of orange bitters
> 
> Cupid’s Restless Night: A standard White Russian with a pump of chocolate syrup and a shot of espresso
> 
> Our First Kiss: A pink champagne cocktail mixed with gin, simple syrup, raspberry popping candy, and just enough raspberry juice to bring its color to a warm red. The bartender finishes each glass with a special stamp that leaves the imprint of a lipstick kiss on the rim, made of tart raspberry sugar.
> 
> Tei Kallipygios: Apple brandy, goldschlager cinnamon schnaps, heavy cream, all topped with freshly grated nutmeg and a slice of tart apple.
> 
> Slam it Proud: A six-layered jelly shot made of Campari, orange curacao, yellow chartreuse, midori, blue curacao, and violet liquer with your choice of tiny pride flag toothpicks as a garnish.

“Hmm…” Aoi swirled her fourth glass, the taste of gin and raspberries still on her lips as she felt the alcohol lighten her head. “That was pleasant. I wonder what – Ah, Nagisa.” Aoi spotted Nagisa across the room and waved, but Nagisa didn’t notice her in the slightest. At the moment they were downing the second of three towering jelly shots from the table in front of them, two women on either side clapping and hand-feeding them marshmallows dipped in fondue chocolate.

_ Well, I can always ask their thoughts on the drinks and the show tomorrow, though I don’t know how much of it they’ll remember at that pace. Then… _ Aoi scanned the room quickly and studied the faces around her. Tsubaki should have been nearby but the venue staff kept pulling them each aside to congratulate them on the show and compliment Rondo’s performance. That wasn’t a problem, of course, except that by now Aoi was feeling warm under the collar and an increasing itch in her fingertips. She wanted to find Tsubaki quickly, take her hand, and… and…

“Aoi?” Hiiro leaned over into Aoi’s field of vision and grinned. “You’re spacing out again. I can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or if you’re just daydreaming again.”

“No, no,” Aoi laughed, clearly lying and drunk, “I was just looking for Tsubaki… have you seen her?”

“Have I?” Hiiro smirked and tilted her head, “I’m not sure. She’s so cute and small, it’s very hard to find her in this crowd.”

“Shall I tell her you said that?”

Hiiro laughed. “I think she’d be happier if you told her yourself.”

As she said that, though, her eyes trailed up toward the second floor balcony and lingered there for a moment. Aoi followed her gaze up and, leaning against the railing with two empty glasses at her side, was Tsubaki. She was staring at the chandelier, her eyes unfocused and an empty champagne flute tucked between her fingers, her hair just slightly out of place and one glove slipping from her elbow. Aoi watched her there, saw her chest rise as she sighed, and wanted nothing so much as to peel that loose glove off, kiss each of Tsubaki’s fingers, and then nibble at the side of her wrist.

She righted herself and looked back to Hiiro.

“That’s true, isn’t it? Then,” Aoi nodded and glanced over to the nearby bar, “I’ll go do that. We’ll catch up with you and Nagisa in a while?”

Hiiro laughed behind her hand. “Is that really something you should be saying? You don’t have to meet up with the two of us after this, you know~”

Aoi laughed, but she couldn’t come up with an answer beyond her brightly flushed and silly grin. She  _ would _ need to invite Tsubaki somewhere far more private if things kept up this way for very long.

It took more time than Aoi wanted to get to the bar, grab another two drinks, and then finally make her way up the stairs to the second level. All night long, she’d been beset by staff and patrons all congratulating her on the show, complimenting Rondo’s music, asking about their rates, or in one case thrusting a flash drive into Aoi’s hands and demanding that she listen to it and use its contents in their next show. She politely declined.

As she finally climbed to the balcony, her eyes fixed on Tsubaki with magnetic force. The absent way she twirled the glass in her hand and the distant, weary and wistful smile on her face left Aoi’s skin burning. If it weren’t for the two glasses in her hands, and maybe in some small part the crowded room in clear view, she would have kissed Tsubaki at that moment.

“I brought another drink, if you’d like.”

Aoi sidled up next to the railing where Tsubaki sat, offering a glass as Tsubaki blinked and smiled back at her.

“Thanks…” Tsubaki set the glass in her hand down and took the drink Aoi offered, sipping it once and giggling slightly as the champagne bubbles fizzled against her lips. “That’s good.”

“I’m glad you like it. A few of the cocktails they’ve made for this event are… challenging? But interesting.”

Tsubaki laughed. “Aoi… don’t tell me you tried all of them and took notes…”

“Of course. Should I not have?” Aoi smiled and took a generous sip from her glass. “It seems like a waste not to at least try them all once, since they offered them all to us.”

“You’ll be completely wasted though.”

“I might be already.” Aoi took another sip and only then realized that she’d finished her glass. The alcohol was definitely rushing to her head, but it was hard to tell just how much it affected her since being so close to Tsubaki, so soon after hearing her sing on stage, was already making her skin itch for the touch of Tsubaki’s hands.

“Are you feeling alright? You look tired.”

Tsubaki shook her head. “No, I’m alright, It’s just…” She sighed, a bit weary and impatient, “It’s not easy dealing with all those people who wanted to crowd around and offer me drinks and tell me how great my swinging was.”

“Your swinging?”

Tsubaki glowered. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, yes,” Aoi laughed, “I know the feeling too. I’m grateful everyone liked the show so much but, it can be a bit overwhelming. Though I understand where they’re coming from, too…”

Tsubaki tilted her glass back and then set it aside, empty. “Hm?”

“Tsubaki,” Aoi closed the distance between them, leaned in, and brushed a stray lock of Tsubaki’s hair from her face, “You did sound beautiful tonight.”

“A-Aoi…” Tsubaki’s breath caught in her throat and her awkward glare soon melted into a fond smile.

“Would you like to move somewhere a bit quieter, at least for a little while?” Aoi held a hand out, half of her hoping she didn’t seem too eager and the other half pleading with Tsubaki to notice.

“Mm. Yeah, it’s starting to get too loud out here.”

It wasn’t, but neither of them really cared that it was a thin excuse. Tsubaki took Aoi’s hand and slid down to the floor, wobbling a bit as she slid down to her feet though not so much that she would have fallen. That didn’t stop Aoi from placing a hand on each of Tsubaki’s bare shoulders and holding them there for longer than necessary. Tsubaki’s hand wandered around Aoi’s waist and rested here, ostensibly for support, as they both left the balcony and made their way down a side hallway into their dressing room. Since the venue was once an old manor house, the room Rondo had used to change and prepare for their show was also a lounge with a pleasant fireplace and a pair of deep, curved sofas. The smell of sweet alcohol and Tsubaki’s perfume filled Aoi’s head as she pulled the cape off of her outfit and draped it over the back of the couch. Tsubaki slid off her heels and sat down near the center of the couch, leaving Aoi little choice but to sit right next to her. Well, maybe she did have a few other choices, but she was never going to sit anywhere more than three centimeters away from her girlfriend.

As they settled in, Tsubaki leaned against Aoi’s shoulder and Aoi happily stretched an arm around her shoulder. At first she was certain Tsubaki was just tired and would probably fall asleep, but it didn’t take her long to realize Tsubaki was just feigning drowsiness. Whether it was from liquor or fondness, Aoi couldn’t keep herself from laughing.

“What?” Tsubaki pulled herself up. “What’s funny?”

“Ah, sorry, it’s just that—”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Tsubaki peeled away and her eyes widened as she looked at Aoi’s collar. Apparently Tsubaki’s lipstick had smudged across her shirt and collar, and then a bit across her sleeve. The sight of it turned the air in Aoi’s lungs to steam.

“Ah, don’t worry,” Aoi said, still staring at the smudged lipstick, “I’m sure it will wash out.”

“That’s beside the point. If people see that then,” Tsubaki said, trying to sound alarmed but mostly just sounding coy, “you know. That. They’ll think that we were just making out in the dressing room.”

“I see,” Aoi said, grinning softly, “That’s true, they would definitely make that assumption. So…”

Aoi’s lips parted slightly. She had fully intended, or at least meant in part, to mention again that it’s not a problem at all and that the dry cleaner could take care of this much easily. Instead she leaned forward and Tsubaki moved in closer, her breath hot on Aoi’s skin and laced with the scent of juniper and rum. They kissed off-center, then again more directly and Aoi felt Tsubaki pushing her tongue forward. Their fingers overlapped on the sofa, Tsubaki’s hand drifting over to Aoi’s knee and rubbing the fabric of her trousers with her thumb. For a few minutes, the only sounds that rose over the faint crackle of the fireplace were their gasps for air and drunken giggles. Soon Aoi could feel the sweat gather across her back and her shirt became uncomfortably warm and restrictive. After another quick kiss across her neck, she pulled away for a moment to loosen her collar and relieve the top two buttons on her shirt. Tsubaki took this moment to remove the pin from her hair as well, but when it came to her gloves, she struggled.

“Ugh…” Tsubaki grimaced and tugged absently at the edge of her gloves. “It’s too hot.”

She wasn’t making much progress and her fingers kept slipping, either on purpose or because six cocktails had gotten the better of her coordination.

“Here,” Aoi said, sliding in close enough that their thighs touched, “I can get that for you…”

“Ah, I—”

Aoi was already reaching across Tsubaki’s lap, taking her hand and slowly, deliberately pulling each finger free in turn and then sliding the glove off with a reverent delicacy. Her hand slowly brushed Tsubaki’s skin as she removed the glove, folded it neatly, and placed it on the coffee table nearby. She smiled at Tsubaki, who was now completely flushed red, and then reached for her other hand.

“Aoi…”

“Hm?” Aoi was just finishing with Tsubaki’s other glove, holding her hand gingerly and sliding each finger out one by one.

“…The gloves are fine but,” Tsubaki stared firmly, her eyes insistent, “These tights…”

Aoi smiled and leaned closer, wrapping her arms around Tsubaki softly. “Of course.”

Slipping down the back of Tsubaki’s dress, moving across her back and the bare skin of her shoulders, circling her waist and settling just below her hips, Aoi’s hand moved far more slowly and with painstaking attention. She pushed her fingers up beneath the hem of Tsubaki’s skirt, around her thigh, and then slowly picked out the edge of her tights with great care to make sure they didn’t catch on her panties. Her hand brushed a soft bulge hidden in fabric and Tsubaki let out a startled moan, but from there Aoi adjusted and took great care to carefully, meticulously pull her tights while peppering kisses across her arm. It was like unwrapping a delicious chocolate, taking care to keep the foil wrapper all in one piece and in perfect order – not because the wrapper was that important, but because drawing out the unwrapping process always heightened anticipation. When Aoi finally pulled the tights down past Tsubaki’s knees, she knelt to the floor to finish and Tsubaki gazed down at her impatiently. A kiss on her knee. Another for each of her calves. Aoi gently pressed her lips into Tsubaki’s skin as she cradled each of her feet, slipped her tights off, and finally set them on the coffee table. A hand waited for her when she raised her head and Aoi felt Tsubaki’s fingers tilting up her chin, guiding her up from the ground and back onto the couch.

“Aoi…” Tsubaki spoke her name like a desperate order, “I’m still too warm.”

“Really?” Aoi sat back down and placed one hand on Tsubaki’s leg, just below the end of her skirt. “Maybe we should have changed out of our stage outfits sooner?”

“We can…” Tsubaki’s voice was growing quieter, though even more insistent, “We can still change out of them.”

“Yes… That’s true.” Aoi’s hand moved up along Tsubaki’s thigh. Tsubaki’s fingers found their way around Aoi’s waistband and down the back of her trousers. The two of them kissed, hard and eager and with absolutely reckless abandon as Aoi found the edge of Tsubaki’s pants and began to pull them down.

“Oh! Do me next, do me next!” Suddenly a loud voice drowned the crackling fireplace and a heavy weight crashed down on top of Aoi and Tsubaki as Nagisa stormed into the room, leapt through the air, and landed across both of their laps.

“Aoi, Tsubaki~” Nagisa looked up, completely besotted and sloppy drunk, and stretched their arms out as if offering themselves as a prize. “Ja ja jaaaaaaan! You both got really lucky and I’ll be your chocolate this year.”

Aoi laughed, but beside her she could see Tsubaki scowling, one eyelid twitching and her fingers starting to curl into a fist.

“Nagisa? Nagisa, where did you – oh!” Hiiro stumbled into the room, her words slurred and her cheeks bright. Her hair was down and tousled and she looked as though she might fall down at any moment but…

_ Wait… I thought Hiiro only had one or two drinks… she shouldn’t be that bad off, right? _

That mystery had to remain unsolved for the moment as Hiiro plopped herself down on the couch beside Tsubaki and leaned against her. Her breasts, which were nearly spilling out of her dress, rested on Tsubaki’s shoulders and Tsubaki instantly stopped glaring at Nagisa and began overheating.

“Hey. I still have clothes on.” Nagisa pouted and Aoi laughed.

“Shut up. We’re not… We’re…” Tsubaki struggled to speak as Hiiro leaned further against her. “God, strip yourself if you want to strip!”

“Mmn, Tsubaki~” Hiiro pressed her cheek to Tsubaki’s head, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer into her cleavage, “I’m so sleepy I can’t… seem to sit up straight.”

“H-Hiiro, please, I-I…”

“Alright, I think,” Aoi said, struggling to string words together, “I think we should probably get changed and get ready to leave. I think the party’s ending soon and we don’t want to be left to clean up our equipment on our own.”

“Ah! That’s right! Yeah!” Nagisa rolled over. “The stage manager guy! He thanked us again and said we can take some of the opened bottles home with us when we leave!”

“Oh, wonderful.” Hiiro clapped her hands together happily. “Then we should continue the party at Aoi’s place, right?”

“W-wait, hold on,” Tsubaki tried to push Hiiro back a bit, to no avail, while also keeping Nagisa’s hand from sliding inside of Aoi’s shirt, “We never talked about having an after party.”

Tsubaki was incredibly cute when she was drunk and irritable. She was incredibly cute in general. Whether it was watching her back as she sang loud enough to fill the building with Rondo’s music or here on the sofa, her clothes in disarray and her lipstick smeared across her cheek, Aoi couldn’t keep her eyes from lingering on Tsubaki’s form. It was already too late for plausible deniability – earlier in the evening, Aoi had told herself she was simply excited to share a drink with her girlfriend after the show. Now, she had no choice but to admit that she’d been dreaming of watching Tsubaki drift off to sleep since that morning, hoping they might spend the night together and forget the passing of hours until they finally collapsed. She wanted to unwrap Tsubaki like valentine’s chocolate, and then…

Then…

* * *

“nnmmng…” Tsubaki groaned. 7am was never a pleasant feeling but it was even worse with a massive hangover and a sore arm. She tried to sit upright, thinking she would grab a glass of water, but a pair of legs pinned her in place. No, not just legs… Arms, hands, three legs, and someone’s left boob were all trapping her on the couch. She squinted and rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light.

Aoi was cuddling up against her back, her arms and legs intertwined around Tsubaki and holding her gently in place. It was lovely, and also probably the only practical reason that Tsubaki hadn’t fallen directly onto the floor in the night. Then there was Hiiro, laying almost on top of her and with one hand cupping Tsubaki’s breasts. They were partly clothed but Tsubaki was completely naked, though she didn’t think they’d done anything beyond drinking a bit more and then falling asleep. She did vaguely remember a great deal of kissing, though… and perhaps a few times when she and Hiiro teamed up to tease Aoi. Not that it would have been a problem, she thought, if they had done more than that… but, she also wasn’t emotionally prepared for the consequences of such a thing. Granted, Tsubaki wasn’t really ready for the consequences of waking up naked between Hiiro and Aoi, but her pounding headache took priority over those thoughts.

_ At least Nagisa’s not here… _ Tsubaki could deal with this level of embarrassment, but if she had to wake up and see a naked Nagisa shooting finger guns at her at 7am, she might scream.

After a few moments of shuffling and squeezing, she pulled her legs free and then coaxed Aoi’s arms off of her waist. Then, as she finally managed to slide Hiiro off of herself, an arm rose up from the floor and craned over the sofa, grabbing Tsubaki’s ankle and dragging it over the edge with an unearthly groan.

“ugugughhhhhhhh… Tsubakiiiiiii…”

Nagisa rose up from the floor, dark rings under their eyes and wearing little else apart from a choker. “Tsubaki my head…”

Tsubaki kicked her foot free and pushed Nagisa over in a fit of terror, standing up and jumping across the room. Nagisa fell asleep immediately after that but the faint memory of Nagisa pouring shots and a game of incredibly drunken strip poker crept into Tsubaki’s mind. She shook her head a bit, winced from the pain, and headed off across Aoi’s apartment to look for her clothes and, ideally, an ibuprofen.

In the end, though, Tsubaki decided that it probably wasn’t a bad way to spend the evening at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the opinion that Hiiro was barely more than tipsy at any point and was, in fact, hamming it up because she thinks its fun to act like a flirty messy drunk sometimes.


End file.
